Some WLAN devices have two or more WLAN cores. When one of the cores is transmitting data on a frequency band there can be significant interference for the other core to simultaneously receive data on the same frequency band. Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above deficiency.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.